New Kingdom
by Bipolar Parrot
Summary: Kyuubi is a notorious thief and gangster, feared and respected by most. Uchiha Sasuke is a rich junior detective and is assigned to the Kyuubi case as a joke. What happens when worlds collide? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"One more bottle won't hurt me…" Tsunade slurred out loud in a drunken stupor. She threw the now emptied sake bottle to the ground where it rolled and clinked into several others that littered the hardwood floors. The woman was in the room she came to every time she felt the need to drink excessively, in other words the room she used most frequently. Walls were painted a dull white, draped with pictures and shelves holding several odd trinkets, though if you knew Tsunade well enough you knew the shelves and walls held her past.

This night Shizune, her loyal assistant, hadn't so much as bothered her about her drinking, or the paperwork that mingled with the sake bottles on the floor. Something rare in deed, but Shizune understood that today her employer shouldn't be disturbed. After all it was her birthday; the woman was turning fifty-three.

Time seemed to have just slipped through Tsunade's fingers, she realized this more than ever as she caught her reflection in the window over looking a glittering cityscape. Her hair hit her waist in two low pony-tails, the light blonde color that used to there is fading slowly as the years go on. While her face was void of wrinkles, looking natural and young, her cosmetics failed to cover the purple bags lining under her eyes. The shirt she wore was low cut and showed off her bust, she had paid good money for those back in the day.

'Ahh, the late seventies…those were the days,' the thought was finished with a intoxicated hic-up. The seventies was when the legend started…the Three Kingdoms.

* * *

-- Flash Back --

A young lady in her mid twenties looked up in annoyance from her game of poker, there was only one person who disregarded her well known temper and barged into the back room of the Slug Casino while she was in the middle of gambling; Jiraiya. "What do you want pervert?" she huffed after placing her losing hand on the green surface of the table in front of her, cracking her knuckles.

The man in question placed a nervous hand on his neck, rubbing it in an awkward gesture. "Don't call me that in front of people hag," was the mature response of Jiraiya, even though the two were around the same age. Other people in the room had made hesitant glances at him and he was pretty sure it was because of his oh so affectionate 'pet name'.

Snorting she looked her dear friend up and down. His shoulder length hair was a dark brown color and messy beyond compare. The clothes he wore were baggy and equally as unkept as his hair. No one would expect this man to be a multi-millionaire, but then again he spent so much money on hookers it was a real question as to how much money he really had. Jiraiya was the head of the porn industry; no one even came close to rivaling his success.

"Says the owner of Toad Incorporated…and I'm not a hag you little-" she was soon cut off by the man.

"Ouch, kami!" he shouted, tending to a now thoroughly bruised shoulder a la Tsunade, "You didn't have to go hitting me you witch!" The mock anger in his voice was apparent, but this did not help the terrified glances he received from the uptight gamblers in the room.

With a pleased smirk she let out a sigh and gave a wrinkled old woman, her assistant, a look that clearly said 'Clear out the room, I need to talk alone.' The older lady did as she was silently told, the shuffling of feet and obviously confused faces was put to a stop in a few minutes. Looking around to make sure they were alone Tsunade looked into Jiraiya's eyes. "This is something important, I can tell…"

"They found him."

It was said so simply, yet you could cut the tension with a knife. This sentence held so much meaning to these two. Their old friend, Orochimaru, had finally been caught by the police and arrested. The man who they grew up with, the man who killed hundreds, the man who ran the Serpents with an iron fist, he was finally going to get what he deserved; a prison sentence.

Finally getting past her initial shock, Tsunade asked, "How long?"

"Twenty-five years, no possibility of parole. He struck a deal 'Nade." It was no mystery that Jiraiya has connections with law enforcement, those people were no doubtively on top as well.

Cursing under her breath about something to do with expensive lawyers the gambler shook her head, causing vibrant blonde pony-tails to sway back and forth. "What did he give them?"

The man shrugged in response, "bodies and gangs under the control of the Serpents as well as some of his own."

Relieved at this information Tsunade looked up to the closet thing she had to family with tired eyes. "Nothing about the Fire Territory?"

"Nothing." He allowed a small smile appear on his face, his shoulders shifting down as if a weight had been relieved.

"Thank kami."

-- End Flash Back --

* * *

Tsunade, the mistress of the gambling districts, no profits was made on gambling, illegal or other wise, until she got a cut; Slug Kingdom.  
Jiraiya, the master of the adult entertainment industry and black market, nothing was sold unless they paid his toll; Toad Kingdom.  
And Orochimaru the master of the gangs, if you were not under his command you would pay with your life; Serpent Kingdom.

These three represented the underground world, the sins of life on the streets. Still legends even after one Kingdom was seemingly put to rest for twenty-five years, but twenty-five years is a long time and the world changes so quickly. In seemed like brief moments to Tsunade, the world had replaced the third and last sin, yet the new master had only started to rise a few years after Orochimaru had been released from prison. He was known by most as Kyuubi.

The general impression people had of Kyuubi depended on who you were allied with and what territory you lived in, there are five all together. The most power of all the territories was no without a question the Fire District. This is thought to be Kyuubi's base district, where we grew up, and the people who are apart of it take this to heart and praise Kyuubi as a hero as he looks after them and keeps them safe. Anyone wearing Kyuubi's color, orange, was treated with respect and hospitality.

The second largest territory was the Earth District. While they resent, some even hate Kyuubi, they have no choice but to act as the Fire do for it was not too long Kyuubi took control of the gangs in this District, eliminating those who opposed. No one but Kyuubi himself is exactly why he had so violently taken an interest in the Earth, but it was a safe bet that it was for the good of Fire District and other allies.

It was a well known fact that the Mist District had a disliking of Kyuubi, they have been at war with a rival gang for some time and Kyuubi felt it necessary to protect the opposing side. The man was like a one man army, there were rumors he was a real demon and couldn't die. Those wearing his color in the Mist were cautiously avoided with menacing stares.

The gang Kyuubi was protecting, the Sand, from the Mist was located in the Wind District. Until just recently it had been the smallest territory and for a long time without allies, completely isolated thanks to its leader. Eventually this was changed by one Uzumaki Naruto, better known as Kit, who is thought to work with Kyuubi himself.

The newest territory is known as the Sound District. Not much is known about its relations and feelings towards Kyuubi, but gossip tells that they have a bounty over his head. More and more young recruits from upper-middle class families would join gangs there. This did not bode well with Kyuubi at all.

Other than just being divided into territories, there are also four sections in Konoha. North, also known as the Hill, was where the high-class lived. West was mostly suburbs, higher middle-class, though some people on the street call it the shadow for it is in the shadow of the North Hill. East was the shopping district for those who lived both north and west, which leaves south. In the south is where you can find all of the Districts, it's also where Naruto had lived his whole life.

Kyuubi wore a white porcelain mask in the shape of a fox, elaborate swirls of black and red brought it eerily to life. He was never seen without the mask, in fact he was always seen dressed in the same fashion. A black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head, with dark baggy jeans. Gloves hugged his hands making no skin visible. Kyuubi had no human identity. His voice was obviously disguised as a low, rough tone of voice, which didn't match what he looked like at all. For people noticed that from the back he looked like any normal teenager, the only thing that Kyuubi gave away about his true self.

A precious few knew what was beneath that mask and he intended to keep it that way. Tsunade was one of those people.

* * *

"Ooooobbbbaaaa-chaannnn!"

The scream had woken Tsunade from her sleep and with not a second to spare and the sliding paper door slammed open revealing a bubbly blonde. He was reasonably tall, his broad shoulders underneath his bright orange sweatshirt implied that he was well filled out. Baggy jean shorts hit just below his tan knees. Three whisker like scars went across his baby-face just below two stunningly blue eyes.

"What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm busy?" She whined while pretending to file the papers still on the ground, she hadn't even signed half of them. Secretly she was curious though, what on earth would possess Naruto to come over at this time of night? It was peculiar to even for him.

Placing his hands on his hips he rolled his eyes at his honorary 'big sister' who was still sitting on the ground. "You aren't fooling anyone hag." With that he stuck out his tongue, luckily Tsunade missed it.

"Whatever. Now what do you want?"

He smiled cutely, bouncing on the calls of his feet. "School starts tomorrow and…"

"And...?" Visibly raising one pale, sculpted eyebrow up. She realized that it would be natural for most people who have lived in lower-class neighborhoods their whole lives would feel a bit nervous, but it didn't seem like Naruto to cower away from the unknown and the world outside the Districts was defiantly a big unknown. Which was why Jiriaiya arranged for him to attend North Hill Academy for his high school years, for this school wasn't ruled by gang members and trailer trash, but rather the rich elite. A distant change from where he is now, poor and common.

In one big breath Naruto started. "Well it says on the pamphlet they gave me that since this is an excellency school, which we both know it's for rich people, I need a parent or guardian to escort me to the office to finish out filling the forms, BUT Jiraiya didn't read it and neither did I until tonight so he's off on that book tour thingy. Sssooo I need you to go with me tomorrow to sign the stuff and I didn't want you to be late with a hang over, but it looks like I'm too late for that. So I'll be here around six and you can drive me to school?" It all came out so fast it would make those speed talkers on commercials jealous.

Tsunade just blinked twice while processing the information. "Sure Kit, I'll take you. I'm one of your guardian's after all."

"Thanks Oba-chan." He said cheekily, running out of the room before a well aimed sake bottle hit him.

She wasn't really angry with him, somehow the kid could always cheer her up. It was a gift he was born with she was sure, it was easy to fall in love with Naruto. Heavens knows how many lives he's touched, changed. "Your welcome" she whispered, even though she felt like she should be thanking him.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**This is my first real fanfiction, so please reveiw and tell me what you think. Critizism is full-heartly welcome.  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One The Rules

**(A/N)**

"Words" English

_"Words_'' Japanese

'Words' Thoughts

**Chapter One - The Rules**

Naruto's apartment was a long way from the upper west-side where Tsunade's house was. He grinned as he remembered when he asked her why she wasn't living on the Hill and her response consisted something about uptight bastards with a stick up their ass, not that he would know. The boy hadn't even been in the north before due to horror stories of beat downs from cops who just suspect you of being a gang. Nothing at all compared to the officers he knew down in the Territories.

The blonde was quick to make friends with the patrolling officers, even helped them out on occasion. Little did he know that a big part of this was because he looked so much like his father whom was considered a hero amongst police stations in the lower west and south. People in these stations were almost always ex-gang members trying to make difference, in Naruto's opinion real cops who deserved respect.

He was a tad bit surprised when he finally shifted his eyes from his old sneakers, it seemed that his feet already knew the way home and sure enough he was at the bus stop. His lips curled up at the sight of the vehicle exactly where he'd just seen it a few hours ago. Naruto told the driver not to wait for him, but a gut feeling told him that his request would be ignored.

Walking up to the doors he knocked on the doors with his knuckles and eventually this woke up the driver whom was obviously exhausted, suddenly Naruto felt a bit guilty. "Told you not to wait up for me Mr. Mantani," he huffed, but the smile on his face never flattered, he was always confronted by the fact that others go out of the way to take care of him, well his friends at least.

Mr. Mantani was a burly man with a black fuzzy beard, but kind eyes. The worn denim jacket he wore hardly covered his beer belly, people often thought of Santa Claus when seeing him. This man drove the bus route from the west to the south, but oddly enough he worked both night and days, Naruto always figured he was struggling to support himself and his daughter, nice to know that there are at least some people out there who would do anything for family.

"Sorry Kit, but there is no way in hell you are walking down to your house at this time of night," a tired gravely voice responded, deciding to add a mumbled, "I told you to call me Shouhei."

All of his friends called him Kit due to his scars and fox-like nature. At first he had been annoyed by the nickname, but it grew on him and now he feels as if Naruto is just a formal name to only use on special occasions. The nickname had started when he was eleven, given to him by one of women who took care of him. It was at also at age eleven that he was discovered on the streets by Jiraiya.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yeah, yeah, whatever old man. Save me the lecture and just take me home," he beamed. With that he took the closest seat to the right of the driver and began to chatter on about what he was going to do tomorrow. It was mainly a one sided conversation, but it the joyfulness that Naruto was emitting made it all worth while to Mr. Mantani.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was always on time, early even. He was above tardiness, something that in he actually prided himself with. All of this is why he is in front of a mirror at five a.m. spiking his hair with gel and straightening his out his black flannel shirt. However the unusual thing was that school only started at seven and he lived just minutes away from North Hill Academy. Some may think that this implies that Sasuke was nervous, or even excited for school, but it was quite the opposite.

To him school was pure torture. It certainly was not because of the work, he was in the top of his grade, but more the way he is treated. Bullies were never a problem, but it was the constant admiration that bugged him. The Uchihas had once owned a vas empire that was worth millions, but after they all died and Itachi was incarcerated all of this money went directly to him. In other words, people saw him as a walking money-bag.

Boys were terrified and envious of him because of his cool demeanor and what they thought was the possibility of him going insane like his older brother, while girls adored him for his good looks and mysteriousness. Teachers took pity on him for his current family situation and always treated him with kindness no matter what he did. Defiantly the pity was irritated him the most.

It seemed as if the only person who saw him as Sasuke and nothing else was his guardian Hatake Kakashi. He had been the legal guardian of the boy for ten years and treated him as a nephew. Kakashi did not get close with the idea of riches, but rather the well being of the child. The man was the head police officer for Konoha, stationed in the north-side. Stern, but fair, he was a good guardian by any standard. In fact he was the reason why Sasuke has decided to take a career path in the law enforcement field.

Sasuke had full intentions on becoming a detective, to help solve crimes and put criminals behind bars. This being the reason as to why he had applied to become a junior investigator for the Konoha police force, obviously he was accepted due to not only his respected surname, but it was Kakashi who was doing the screening process. There was no doubt that Sasuke was intelligent, more equipped for the job than most of the senior investigators, but that didn't stop them from treating him like a kid.

Much to his dismay this meant that he was the butt of many jokes, the most recent one was by far the most annoying; they assigned him to the Kyuubi Case. It has been two years since the criminal had started to make appearances, most of them for petty thefts, but as time went on petty thefts turned into grand theft and he began to be associated with gang violence. While it couldn't be proved there was a sinking suspicion that he was also responsible for several murders, Kyuubi was good at leaving no evidence behind.

To make matters worse was that all that was inside the file given to him was a list of random stolen items and a picture. One thing was clear however, Kyuubi had taken that picture willingly, if the peace sign he was holding up was any indication. What surprised Sasuke the most was that no one had profiled this guy, was he really that elusive? If he was, it certainly explained how so many tried in vain to crack the case, it was dubbed impossible and now they thought they could keep Sasuke busy by giving him something that he couldn't possibly solve. But oh was he going to prove them wrong, just to spite them.

Finally satisfied with his reflection the raven glanced over at his digital clock, it clearly read five-fourty, taking this as a cue to leave for school he picked up his messenger bag, weighed down with books and school supplies, and walked out of his room in perfect strides. Once he had reached the kitchen Kakashi seemed to come out of no where. "Yo. Don't you think it's a bit early to leave for school Sasuke?" he didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"Hn."

"We really need to work on those social skills," it was very obvious that he was amused. Sasuke on the other hand was not and continued walking to the front door, trying his best to ignore his guardian. "Bye Sasuke," he said quietly while rolling his eyes. Sasuke was so easily annoyed; it was unavoidable, so he might as well have fun with it.

* * *

When Naruto had finally got home he was so excited he couldn't sleep, which was probably for the better considering there was a party going on in the floor above him. He lived in a run-down apartment complex in the heart of the Fire District and the building was packed with members of the Leaf, the predominate gang of Fire. Actually he was pretty sure he was the only one not in a gang in the whole vicinity. The Leaf maybe his family, but that didn't mean he had to a part of them, rather he took care of them. Instead of carrying around a gun he carried around simple medical supplies, if you needed a place to crash Naruto would let you stay in his home without question. That little fact defiantly explained the five boys in his living room.

There were guidelines of course to staying in his apartment. All weapons must be hidden up in the paneled ceiling, on top of each panel is one person's weapons, after this you are to find a colored thumb tack and tack the bottom of the panel as to remind you where your property is. Next there is no drinking in the apartment unless given to you by either Naruto or his two roommates. Drugs will not be tolerated, this also means you are not to break into the pad-locked medicine cabinet. The last rule is the most critical, you must never, under and condition to go into Naruto's room. No one is sure why he stresses this rule so much, but they don't question his authority, since he is paying for one half of the rent.

The main language used among gang members is Japanese, since most of them are at least partially Japanese. Not Naruto however, blonde hair and blue eyes with naturally tan skin he was far away from Asian, yet he spoke the language just as well as the rest of them. He had started to learn to speak it when he was originally brought to the Fire District and even after only five years he spoke it perfectly. Talking just seems to come naturally to Naruto and he made sure everyone was well aware of this fact.

Walking into his bedroom after a few_ "Hey Kit, what's up?"_s he checked the clock and was glad to see that it already read two a.m. The upper west-side was a long bus ride away from his humble abode. This thought caused him to groan.

'I'm going to have to wake up really early every morning just to get there, damn.' He couldn't help but feel some self pity at the thought. Summer was nice while it lasted. Packing up his faded orange backpack, he headed back out to the living room to visit with the boys.

* * *

Once Tsunade had reached the school with Naruto she pulled into the parking lot just in time to watch a teenager around Naruto's age walk out of his car. There was an air of superiority about this kid and she didn't like it one bit, looking over at the boy she adopted she noticed that he too looked like he had taken an instant disliking to the raven. Pulling the door open she steeped out of the car. "It's not polite to stare brat."

"I wasn't staring hag!" he yelled while getting out of the car and slamming the door. He was a bit embarrassed at getting called out, but was defiantly thankful that the other teenager was already gone.

Ignoring the comment she walked into the school with Naruto in toe, marching up the reception desk and asking to see the principal. The lady behind the counter paged the principal and lazily pointed a finger to a door that was labeled 'Office' in bold black letters.

Upon entering the office a man in a dark blue suit motion for them to sit down in two chairs facing his desk. "You must be Naruto," He said looking at Naruto with a disapproving glance, "and you must be his guardian?"

"That would be correct," she wanted to make this as quickly as possible. She had a slot machine with her name on it waiting in her casino.

He reached out a hand in Tsunade's direction and in turn she shook it, "It's a pleasure meeting you." The fact that he didn't do the same for Naruto did not go unnoticed. After a pause of silence and the principal ruffling some papers he continued. "We normally don't take children with a record such as this, but we have decided to make an exception do to Jiraiya-san's generous donation."

"I understand and we are please you made this decision," she said in a well disguised fake thankful tone.

Handing Tsunade a large stack of papers the Principal smiled warmly, "You may go outside and fill these out while I talk to Naruto here about some rules and guidelines for him to follow."

With a curt nod she made her exit with a sigh of relief, saying something that sounded astoundingly similar to "What an ass…".

As soon as the door clicked shut the smile that had graced the man's lips was gone in record time. "Look here kid, I've seen your records and I will not tolerate any shenanigans. Any word of a fight, any at all, and I will not hesitate to expel you. You are on thin ice Mr. Uzumaki," his voice was stern and threatening.

An angry Naruto just clenched his fists under the older man's scrutiny.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I get it," he gritted out.

Handing Naruto his schedule he pointed to the door, "Mr. Nara is waiting outside for you, he'll show you around."

"Thanks," he mumbled while walking out of the office, 'What a jerk…' Naruto thought while hoping that his guide would be at least a bit more pleasurable.


	3. Chapter Two Dobe Meet Teme

**Chapter Two - Dobe Meet Teme**

"Hey dude, are you Nara?"

The teenager in question was slouched against a crisp white column framing the entrance and seemed to be asleep. This action was compliment by dark blue sweat pants, no doubtively used for pajamas. Completing the look he wore a baggy slate grey tee-shirt, in other words the kid would have looked like he just rolled out of bed if it wasn't his black hair pulled into a perfect high pony-tail. "Depends, are you Naruto?"

Blonde hair enthusiastically bounced as he nodded in conformation. "Thanks for showing me around and stuff!" he grinned showing off all of his pearly-whites, "Oh and just call me Kit."

The other boy shifted a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets he pushed off of the wall and began walking away into the hallway that was now filled with people, close behind him was Naruto. "Name's Shikamaru, stick with me and we won't have any troublesome incidents."

They travel through the hallways in silence for a while when Naruto spoke up, "Is the principal always an asshole?" He had yet to get over the encounter early this morning with the man.

Shikamaru snorted, "For people like me he is." He remembered the many lectures he had received from the teacher, even threats of suspension even though he was innocent.

"You don't seem like a prankster or someone who fights, what's his beef with you?"

"I never miss a question on a test, but when it comes to other work I blow it off completely. He thinks I'm cheating," he said with an annoyed sigh. Often he had fantasized about the whole school staff leaving him alone, it was like heaven.

Naruto for once thought about what he was going to say before he said it, but upon this revelation he chose to ignore it. "Well are you?"

He shook his head in response, "Nah, it would be too much work to retake classes so I pass all the tests." Shikamaru had spoken like he was reading the phone book, yawning in the process. "Okay we're here, first period history with Mr. Sarutobi."

North Hill Academy was not only reluctant to have Naruto as a student because of his personal record. The school was junior high through high school so the students were already accustomed to what to expect, never having something new they easily fell in routine and if you look back in the history you will see there never before has been a late admission, but then again there has never been such a generous donation. This was precisely the reason why he had an escort for today.

Both boys were standing the door way of the classroom. In the front was a large chalk board with a teacher's desk up in the right hand corner. Facing the board was nine tables in rows of three; each row was elevated on a higher step with an isle going through the middle. Behind each table was three chairs making a total of twenty-seven spots. In the last row to the left a kid with lipstick triangles under his eyes was apparently trying to flag down Shikamaru pointing at a spot in between him and some chubby kid.

"Oi' Shikamaru, saved you a spot!" he was practically screaming, looking like a moron with his arms flailing. Naruto instantly liked him. He was wearing long baggy jeans and a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' with a bold arrow pointing upwards. "Hey kid are you new?"

Making there way down the isle to the back to keep the boy from disturbing the class further Naruto smiled, "Sure seems like that."

"Nice," he stuck out a fist and Naruto bumped his knuckles with his own fist, "Kiba."

"Kit."

* * *

Peeking a head out of an empty classroom Sasuke glanced around at the hallway. It was mostly empty due to that class was starting in few minutes. Stepping out of the room he tried to be as stealthy as possible. Normally he wasn't this paranoid, but it was the first day back from vacation and that meant only one thing, Ino and Sakura. Oh how he hated those two. Well that was a bit harsh.

Sakura used to be one of his closest friends through elementary school, but that changed once he entered junior high school. Sure girls had liked him before, but it increased ten fold once he graduated elementary and much to his dismay Sakura had also jumped on the band-wagon. Both her and Ino were by far the worst, each convinced that he had romantic feelings for them. Like a giggling shadow they trailed him whenever possible.

Sometimes he envied his best friend, Hyuuga Neji, for this reason. Naturally Neji had a fan base of his own, that came in the territory of popularity, but Neji's problem wasn't nearly as bad, partially because he already had a girlfriend. Lucky bastard. Sasuke had thought of the possibility of getting his own girlfriend, but the idea behind sucking face with some girl somehow appalled him.

All of a sudden he heard a sound that made his toes curl and his face grew grim.

"Sasuke-kun!" both girls screeched as they latched onto either of his arms. Upon discovering that he was Japanese they thought it would be cute if they added the dreaded suffix. It drove him crazy.

"How was your summer /Sasuke-kun?/" Sasuke was all too familiar with the start of endless questions for those two, Sakura almost always started, like now and it always ending in a fight.

"Don't like bug Sasuke-kun, god you're so annoying," Ino was asking for it now.

"You would know, he hates you."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

No one would ever guess that these two are best friends; they're constantly at each other's throats trying to out do one another. Secretly he was very thankful for this quirk, it gave him a chance to escape. Using this opportunity he nearly made it to his first class, history, when he was noticed. 'Shit…'

"Sasuke-kkkuuuunnnn, where do you think you're going without me?" it was Ino again, seemingly speaking for both of them for like leeches they were tugging on his arms again. He was so close! Eventually he gave up and walked into the classroom with them still on his arms giggling and cooing.

As he entered the room went silent, and all eyes were on him, just as it always went. Well almost everyone was staring at him with the exception of one unfamiliar blonde animateively carrying on an one-sided conversation with a prankster he recognized as Inuzuka Kiba. 'Well that's odd…'

Sasuke watched in mild amusement as the teen waved his hand in front of Kiba's face before following his eyes to see what he was staring at looking confused. 'Is this guy an idiot or does he not know who I am?'

* * *

He had recognized the boy who had walked into the room as the same person he was looking (not staring!) at this morning, but what was the big deal? Everyone was just watching, waiting for him to do something, what they wanted him to do was beyond him, but something else caught his eye, a certain pink haired teen clasping on to the raven's arm. Checking her out he promised himself that he'd ask her out later.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke smirked when the boy started staring at him. 'Tch. He's just like all the…' It was then he noticed Naruto was not staring him, but rather Sakura clinging to him. Needless to say his smirk quickly faded, then he felt an emotion that was quite foreign, but he chose to push it aside. The teen just keep staring at her, he was starting to get frustrated.

Finally he could take it anymore, "I never thought that if we did get a new student he would be a _dobe_ with a weird face." The smirk had now returned as he began up the stairs with the two girls still clinging onto him and giggling at his insult. The kid probably didn't even know he called him. Much to his surprised Naruto just acquired a huge grin.

_"Having a weird face beats the hell out of having a pole up my ass, teme."_ With that he stuck out a tongue, laughing whole heartively at his come back. A mischievous glint was in his eyes as they met slightly puzzled onyx ones. 'Didn't think I knew what dobe meant, did you?' For some reason he already had a strong dislike for Sasuke, something just didn't sit right with him. People who deceived so many people usually have a good intuition and Naruto's was defiantly telling him to watch out.

Opening his mouth to retort, Sasuke was stopped by the teacher walking in and the school bell ringing signaling first period. Everyone quickly sat down in their seats, following the suit both teenagers sat down, Naruto in the middle back, in the middle of one boy who looked curiously like the jerk he just talked to and one with dark glasses looking all mysterious looking. Sasuke on the other hand was sandwiched in the row just before the blonde's, between Sakura and Ino.

Placing a pen in his mouth the teacher stood in the center of the room, holding a clipboard. "I hope you like where you are sitting, because these will be your assigned seats for the rest of the year. If you want to change because the kid who sits next to you smells, too bad," no one objected and Mr. Sarutobi continued, "I'll take roll now, don't be a smartass, just say here."

Sasuke was lost in thought, ignoring the role call completely. He had a gut feeling that this kid was different, not like the others his met. This guy treated him like an equal, it was refreshing, yet that will probably change once he learned what it means to be Uchiha. 'Maybe he doesn't know my name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'Well it's time to find out,' he thought while raising his hand, "Here."

He waited for any reaction for Naruto at all, but there was nothing that he could hear, he mentally cursed the fact that he had to be sitting in front of him, unable to see and visual reaction.

* * *

Naruto had hardly caught Sasuke's name, he was too busy studying at Shino, who sat just to his right. 'There's no way he can wear a huge trench coat during summer.' People were so strange. It was then he felt eyes on him, it was the Sasuke look alike to his left, he could have sworn they were further a part when he had first sat down. 'What was his name again? Sai?'

He nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard his name called by the teacher. "Naruto Uzumaki."

He lifted his arm and practically shouted, "Here!" Beaming as he did so.

Mr. Sarutobi rolled his eyes at the response, 'Great, if Kiba wasn't enough of a handful I got another one.' The brunette was a common subject in the teacher's lounge due to his constant antics, him and the principal may as well be on a first name basis.

Meanwhile Sasuke visually sweat dropped, this was the guy who caught him off guard? The guy he thought was different? He could already tell they were complete opposites, which meant that this guy was really dense. 'Looks like I'm right…he really is a dobe."

A few more names and the roll was done, the teacher had his back turn and was scribbling something down on the chalk board, ignoring the small chatter coming from behind him.

Then out of no where hears off to his left, "Hello Naruto, it's nice to meet you I'm Sai."

"Hey," he turned to the other boy smiling, Sai didn't seem too bad, though his politeness was not something Naruto was familiar with, he nothing like Sasuke.

"I bet you have a huge penis."

Nevermind.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N)  
I not used to writing Fanfiction yet, so this one didn't seem as good as the other two pages. Any pointers?  
Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter Three Illiterate

**Chapter Three - Illiterate**

* * *

Period two Math and period three English hit Naruto like a tsunami wave, looking back on it all he remembers is one giant blur

Period two Math and period three English hit Naruto like a tsunami wave, looking back on it all he remembers is one giant blur. Shikamaru had been careful to not let Naruto get into trouble; they had all the same classes so it was easy. The school was so calm and predictable; they were to learn so that when they become of age they can do anything they wish to, so much unlike where he used to go to.

* * *

--Flash Back --

The walls of the building were cracked, a few holes here and there too. Ceilings dripped into strategically place buckets that were starting to rust. The remains of torn books where stacked in an untidy pile to the corners of the room, which left one thing to be out of place. All of the wooden desks were pulled to the side, creating a ring with two teenagers in it, knives drawn.

This tends to happen at Namikaze Community School, people from all over south-side attend here, forced via probation or otherwise. The environment is hostile due to conflicting gangs and teachers who completely lose control of their classes. Who could blame them, they were out numbered and the gun stashed in your bag will only get you so far.

Kids weren't here to learn and teachers were not here to teach, they were here to survive. Welcome to the jungle.

Upon entering he was like a shadow covering the room. Tension so dense it was suffocating. It was a well known fact that Naruto was Kyuubi's right hand man, the only one that actually had any means of communication with the man. _"So who stole who's cookie?" _You could defiantly hear the smirk in his voice.

There was no response from anyone in the room for a couple minutes, they all just stood there dumb-struck, give or take a few from Fire and Wind districts. In this pause Naruto took his time to exam the area. The two fighters were obviously new recruits from the Sand and Leaf, their ages gave it away. He could tell which gangs they were from by the tattoos on their arms and the colors they wore, an hour glass, yellow and dark red for the Sand, while Leaf had blood red and, predictably, a leaf tattoo.

Getting bored with the pause he decided to speed things up, "Ranks, age and who recruited you." The one from Sand gave him an incredulous look as if he had full intentions of not following the directions. In response Kyuubi turned, giving the kid full few of darkened blue eyes, _"Both of you."_

The one with the hour glass tattoo was the first one to speak up, a squeak reminiscent of a trapped mouse, _"Uh…I'm, I'm twe-twelve and, and I uh…I'm a soldier and um, um Miyagi Ryouta?_" His whole body stiffened as if expecting something, the razor that was ready for the fight still in his hand, the elbow pointed at a right angle.

The blonde nodded, Miyagi Ryouta was an unfamiliar name to him, probably meaning that he was too a new recruit, defiantly explaining half of the story. Gazing over at the other youngster expectantly, 'Your turn,' he thought.

The reaction from this kid was completely different that the poor stuttering mess that went before him. In fact he was quite calm. _"Eleven, I started school early, soldier, proud of it and Danzo."_ He rolled his eyes while answering the questions.

The older boy winced in his mind; leave it to Danzo to recruit eleven year olds. Danzo was a shady character whom Naruto was not so fond of for several reasons. The name of the recruiter definitely cleared up the second half of the story.

"_You two are young so I'll just leave you off easy, if I catch you fighting again I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson, Kyuubi and I have worked too hard for the alliance between the Wind and Fire districts for two idiots to screw it up,"_ smiling while saying so, the faces of people in this room were priceless. They weren't used to their Kit being so serious. Crossing the room he stopped halfway to the Leaf member and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Don't think this means I won't tell the old man,"_ he whispered for that boy and that boy only.

_"Oh and don't hold your razor like that, you're gonna poke out an eye."_

Naruto was the voice of Kyuubi and Kyuubi was law.

--End Flash Back --

* * *

It was time for the last period before lunch, Japanese Level One. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the thought; he was defiantly going to pass this class, though that wasn't the only reason why he was taking it. Stepping into the classroom, which looked like all of the classrooms in the Academy, Shikamaru and him took seats in the back. The period bell rang and the two waited for the teacher to walk in.

Shikamaru never had Ms. Mitarashi before, but he had seen her in the hallways before. She was short, usually causally dressed in a long sleeved blouse and a skirt a bit too short for a teacher. Add short black hair and you have the naughty teacher from school boy's fantasies, though Ms. Mitarashi would have none of that. Rumor was she was the strictest teacher at the school, for his own good he certainly hoped this was false.

Dramatically high heals clacked on the linoleum and she came into view, a scrutinizing look scrunched her face, trying to scope out any troublemakers in advanced. Instantly she narrowed in on a blonde in the back. She began to walk towards his directions, her short strides slow and steady. "I am Mirarashi Anko, you will not call me Ms. Mirarashi, I will only respond to Anko-sensei, no exceptions," she addressed her students.

"You better be here to learn, because I am sure as hell here to teach, I am not a babysitter and I am not your friend. I will not go easy on you because you're not as smart as the other kids, I will not slow down for you, it is your job to keep up. I will have no English in my class unless I say so," at this point she was standing in front of Naruto, it looked as if this was directing it to him specifically, not just the whole class. _"Do I make myself clear, brat?"_

_"Crystal,"_ he retorted glaring back at her. Why'd she have to single him out? He wanted to lay low, but no, she practically asked for it. _"And don't call me a brat, Anko-sensei. It hurts my feelings."_ This isn't what he intended to say, but he didn't want to test it, he couldn't afford getting in trouble just because some bitch pissed him off.

Anko scowled at the reply. He had no accent, it sounded like he had been speaking Japanese for a long time. The first thought that crossed her mind is the thing that had crossed Naruto's when he realized they had this class. Easy A. She narrowed her eyes, she so didn't need this. "You probably think you clever, don't you? Taking a class for a language you already speak. If this is the case then leave."

"Look lady, I'm not just here for the grade so you can just lay off."

"Oh?" she snarled, leaning both hands on the table in front of him, encroaching on his space, "Then tell me why are you here."

Looking embarrassed Naruto looked up to the ceiling and mumbled something inaudible. His hands fidgeting in his lap, 'Kami, why does she have to play twenty questions with me?'

"What was that? I didn't catch it," her patience was wearing thin, she would have thrown him out of the class if it wasn't for the embarrassed look, it made her curious.

"I said I can't write, okay?" You could hear two girls giggling near the front of the class, the teacher turned to glare at them, but Naruto's heart had sunk a bit, 'It figures she would laugh at me.' Ino and Sakura just had to be in the same class as him.

* * *

Relieved, Naruto practically ran out of the classroom, dragging a drowsy Shikamaru with him. Somehow the lazy teen lead Naruto from behind him, despite their distance he could hear Naruto's chatter perfectly. 'He sure bounces back quick…' Shikamaru had noticed the look on his new friend's face when Ino and Sakura were laughing at him. He felt somewhat protective over him for some reason, maybe that he was just seemed so innocent and lost in a new school.

Shikamaru had 'lead' them to the back of the school in a area right next to the football field, perfectly mowed grass and planted oak trees hit the chain-link fence that marked where the school property ended. To the left of the door they had just came out of there was a couple tables next to a ledge. The courtyard was separated in to levels by short cement wall due to the steepness of the hill. In the table closest to the ledge Naruto caught the sight of Kiba yet again flagging them down with his arms.

"Shikamaru, Kit, over here!"

Naruto's escort just rolled his eyes at Kiba's antics. "Calm down idiot, I know where to sit, we've sat at the same table for three years." Both of them toke a seat none the less, Naruto across Kiba and Shikamaru next to the same chubby kid he'd seen in first period.

"Well what if we had decided to move?" he exclaimed frantically like it was the worst thing in the world; the comment was just met with a tired look. "Fine, be that way," he grumbled to himself more than to anyone else. "Well Kit, let me introduce you to the group! First we've got Chouji, my best mate Shino, then Sai," he pointed to each person while saying their name. Once he had Sai's name Sai gave a twisted smile in Naruto's direction causing a shiver to up his spine. "This is Kit."

All of them said hello to Naruto and soon after the table erupted into a conversation, well Kiba and him starting talking. The others just munched quietly, watching the two go at it. They hadn't thought that anyone could have the brunette's energy, but he finally met his match.

Naruto stopped mid laugh when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Temari-chan!" Jumping out of his seat he signaled her over. Temari was the big sister of one of his closest friends, Gaara. Together they had grown a bond and she treated him just like another brother, which also meant that she teased him like a brother.

"Kitsune-chan!" She hopped over to where he was standing and squeezed him a tight hug. The boys at the table stared gaping like fish at the action, or a glare in Shikamaru's case. Temari was good looking in a way unlike the girls who clung to Sasuke, she wore minimal makeup and a much more mature figure. She was hot, no questions about it.

Naruto however stopped seeing her like that a long time ago and didn't notice the looks he was getting at all. Placing his hands on his hips and pouted, "I told you not to call me that!" referring to her version of his nickname. All that earned him was her ruffling his hair and laughing without reserve, she didn't giggle like other girls. "Whatever loser, since when have you gone here?"

"Since this morning, Shikamaru has been showing me…" Temari did something very unlike herself, she glanced at Shikamaru and blushed. Not many would have caught this for it only lasted for a second, but Naruto saw it. And then it dawned on him, it was that Shikamaru.

'Well this should be fun,' an evil grin appearing on his face causing the other blonde to give him a weird look. _"So this is the, what was the word you used? Oh yeah, **yummy** guy from camp?"_ She turned beet red from the comment, praying that the other boy had no idea what Naruto had just said.

Over this summer Temari had decided to become a mentor for a children's summer camp, she needed the community service hours to graduate. Little did she know she would have to work with one lazy Nara for over a month. They got a long quite well, but haven't talked since. Naturally Naruto only knew this because he was eavesdropping at one of her slumber parties will he was hanging out with Gaara. Apparently girls only have sexy pillow fights in movies.

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh really?"_ Turning around he met eyes with a slightly miffed and probably jealous Shikamaru. "Oi', dude guess what? Te-" A hand was clapped over his mouth in an instant.

Glaring she turned to her last resort, blackmail. "There is only one way you found out that and I don't think the girls will be too happy knowing a pervert was watching them." Naruto gulped, some of her friends were even scarier, he wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

Sasuke had been hoping this would be a relatively peaceful lunch period, out of habit he had ended up sitting underneath a large tree, his back against rough bark. That was until, of course, the terrible twosome appeared out of thin air. Each had an extra bento box, no doubt for him.

"Sasuke-kunnn I made you lunch!" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes trying to look cute, but it looked a bit like she had something stuck in her eye, only for her to be pushed away by Ino.

"You don't want hers Sasuke-kun, it's probably poisonous, plus I put an extra ingredient in mine, guess what it is?" She gave a suggestive wonk in his direction, not really waiting for him to reply she sang out, "I made it with l-o-v-e love."

"Well I made mine with more love!"

'Here we go again, somebody save me,' Sasuke silently begged to no one in particular. The girls were giving him a headache; he just wanted them to just stop. Was that too much to ask for?

"Sorry girls, but I think Sasuke is allergic to love," his savior came in the form of Neji's girlfriend, Tenten, probably the only sane girl out there in his opinion, lucky Neji. Yay.

Both girl's face's fell at the comment and Ino was the first one to recover. "Is that true Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, is it true?" Sakura chimed in with Ino and the worst part was they were serious. Sasuke just looked up at them emotionlessly. He didn't feel like he did anything to deserve this kind of torture, but he knew the only way to make them stop was to answer their question.

"Yes. I am allergic to love," he felt like such an idiot for saying it, the smirk Neji was giving him wasn't helping at all. Then he heard it, hysterical laughing.

The group who had been eating with Naruto earlier had finished early so they decided to walk around and show him the campus. Much to their delight they had been passing by at the same time Sasuke made his little confession. The blonde had just lost it. Hunched over he grabbed at his stomach, it was starting to hurt. "I'm, I'm sorry teme!" he gasped out in-between fits of laughter, "I would have been nicer if I had known about your condition!"

Somehow Sakura was smart enough to figure out that 'teme' was an insult, which totally contradicts the fact that she thinks you can be allergic to an emotion, however she only heard the 'eme' part so she improvised. "Don't call Sasuke-kun a seme! You're the seme, not him!"

Naruto went completely silent at this part, not really believing what he heard. Meanwhile Sasuke nearly slapped his forehead, just when he though his lunch couldn't be ruined more, Sakura opened her mouth. 'At least no one else knows what she said, right? Wait, crap…' his thought process stopped when he saw the biggest shit-eating grin he'd even seen.

"Yeah, you're right gorgeous; I'm the only seme here, after all you know him way better than I do. Though he probably knows him even better," he gestured at Neji, the girn never leaving. Sasuke could have died right there after catching the hidden meaning behind those words, which only added to the confusion as the blonde walked away.

'That's it?'

After Kiba and company ran after Naruto no one talked for awhile, but silence never lasted long for Uchiha Sasuke. He groaned when to his surprise Neji eventually spoke up. "So…what's a seme?"

"Just shut up Neji," he could tell this was going to be a very long year.


	5. Chapter Four I Know

**Chapter Four - I Know**

Glimpse.

A porcelain mask reflected the dim yellow street lights as it moved quickly through the back streets of east-side Konoha. Twisting and turning with precision he was impossible to track. He seemed to have disappeared on one of his turns, no indication of where he had gone.

Glimpse.

Crawling out of a water drain Kyuubi had switched out his normal attire for a janitor's jumpsuit and a backpack, his mask and red hair hidden behind a baseball cap. Innocently the disguised teen walked up to the mall's staff entrance, never looking up from the ground. A jingle of blank keys on a large key-ring attached to his belt deceived and hid the skeleton key amongst them.

Glimpse.

Innocently pushing a janitor's cart he strolled into the nearest men's restroom. Finally allowing himself to shift his gaze up from the floor to the ventilation duct just above the sinks, taking off his shoes and socks he placed them in the backpack hidden away in the yellow bucket that normally help mop water and took out a screw driver. Carefully removing the grate Kyuubi pocketed the screw driver and entered the shaft pushing his bag in front of himself.

Glimpse.

Out of no where a loud crash startled the two security guards in their screen room; the grate behind them hit the floor with a clatter. Without warning the masked thief appear on top of it and lunged himself at the two larger men, pulling their chairs away from the control board before they could hit the panic button.

Glimpse.

The 'janitor' walked out of the men's room, his fox disguise hidden again. Using his skeleton key he opened the doors to several stores, but no alarms went off. In each place we went to he found the most expensive item there and stuffed it inside the cart, with the exception of one store where he grabbed a small bottle. He took this time to take off his hat and look directly into one of the cameras and waved a gloved hand.

Glimpse.

Reappearing in the guard's quarters Kyuubi took out the surveillance play-back DVD, backpacking it he made his escape back into the vent. Slipping on his shoes as he entered the bathroom for the fourth time that night, sprinting out of it and heading down the hallways to the opened staff entrance, after that he somehow disappeared for last time, until next time of course.

* * *

--Earlier That Day--

"You're what?!"

"You heard me pervert, I'm going to show the Uchiha who he's messing with!" Naruto exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice, pumping one arm in the air to elaborate on his statement. He was always like this when he caught wind of a new person being assigned to his case, much to his delight he already meet this person two days ago.

Jiraiya was on the receiving end of the phone, but it didn't take much to imagine what the blonde was doing. "Look kid, I'm telling you this one isn't like the others," he could hear snorting on the other line. "This one isn't afraid of you Kit."

Even after all of this time Jiraiya still has connections with the government and police, he is an invisible influence if you will. Naturally he wouldn't trust just anybody, these are people who are like family, people he grew up with, people he watched grow up. All of them from the Fire District of Konoha, including a cop who is located in the city's north-side, one way or another gangs influenced Konoha from the inside out.

Raising his voice and giving a little hop, Naruto continued to talk to his guardian in frustration, "I don't give a shit if the teme isn't afraid of me, I've had this planned long enough, who cares if I'm doing it a week early?" Normally the teenager wasn't one for planning, he was a more spur of the moment kind of guy, but as he's learned from experience things have to be mapped out. He knew the east-side and south-side like the back of his hand, including escape routes for special occasions. If he needed for someone to lose his trail it could easily be done.

"Fine…" he sighed in reply, "Just-"

"Just don't get caught. I know, I know." It was the same every time the man got wind of Naruto's possible escapades, worried and tired, but he understood that this is something he couldn't change. People saw Kyuubi almost as a modern day Robin Hood, stealing from the rich just to try and make it by. He would also protect those whom have befriended Kit, always defending.

* * *

--Flash Back--

Laying down on a roof top just over Avenue Sixteen with a rifle next to him, Kyuubi pulled up his hood and tried to stay hidden. It was broad daylight, but that didn't stop five Stones from Earth District hiding behind the dumpsters in an alley just to his right. He had been tipped off that something may be going down today, but no one was quite sure what.

Six more Stones showed up, all of them hiding in various spots except for one, Kyuubi recognized him as Suzuki Ishio, a punk constantly starting fights that he couldn't finish; he was more likely to run and land a blow. 'Looks like he has backup today…' he knew that they were setting up for someone to be jumped and it defiantly wouldn't end well for the guy who was about to show up.

From across the street he spotted yellow, Sand. Now it was Kyuubi's business. Waiting for the unfortunate soul to continue he way down Avenue Sixteen he watched as Ishio walked up to talk to him, smirking as the Sand landed a hard bunch to Ishio's eye. After that was when the reinforcements sprung out of no where. This guy was screwed unless Kyuubi did something.

Taking aim, he pulled the trigger.

--End Flash Back--

* * *

Jiraiya heard a loud thud coming from the other line off in the distance, a grin forming as he heard Naruto curse and yell at the people he was guessing made the loud sound. The blonde never once accepted money from him since they boy turned thirteen, insisted on pulling his own weight. Though the truth was that Naruto feared being in debt to someone, independence was everything to him, so Jiraiya just let him be.

"Well Kit you seem," he coughed a bit into his hand, "busy, so I'll be hanging up now." However there was no response from the participant on the other end, just more screaming and obscenities. Deciding not to wait for the traditional last insults he left Naruto with his current issue.

_"How the hell do you knock over a refrigerator!"_ it was more of a statement than a question. He was livid at the four teenage boys in his family room, two of which were his roommates! All of the boys looked at each other, kicked puppy faces adorned their faces and then they started…laughing. "_Hey, don't you fucking laugh! Do you know what? I'm not paying for it!"_

That shut the boys up real quickly, none of them could afford to replace the cracked tiles in the kitchen or the snapped cords coming out of the appliance. Naruto was the provider, the only one of them with a real job; he was even paying twice the rent of his roommates.

_"Come on Kit don-"_

_"I don't care, I have a job to go to,"_ Naruto cut him off, jumping out of the family room window and walking down the fire escape, he was late as it was he couldn't risk running into people who would waste to much time. He worked at a sushi bar down in lower east-side, it isn't very fancy, just a family run business that made just enough to live comfortably.

* * *

Gazing up at the office door and back down to the cream file folder in his hands Mizuki was a worried mess. Fidgeting in his chair behind his newly appointed desk he was to meet the new person taking up an old case he was promoted above, though waiting for the Uchiha seemed more like a death sentence. The door clicked as it opened, causing Mizuki to jump out of his chair.

"Ahh yes, Sasuke Uchiha, on time as usual," the investigator's strategy was to be as chipper and possible and hope for the best. The younger raven wasn't known for his hospitality or patience. Motioning to the chair facing the desk he continued, "So I have called this meeting to discuss and answer any questions you have about the Kyuubi Case."

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke seemingly looked through the man in front of him. "So you're the idiot who created the current file?"

"Well yes," cringing at the harsh tone the teenager had used, "And that's why you are here, to learn what is not in the official file." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, nodding as a means of asking Mizuki to continue. "Uh, you see the previous investigators and I have a strong belief that someone within the force is leaking information to Kyuubi himself."

"So what isn't in the file?"

Opening the folder in his hand Mizuki flipped through the pages while announcing what they were about, "Criminal profile, gangs and people he maybe affiliated with and footage of him in the act"

"You have him on film?" To say he was a bit surprised was an understatement, up until he and the rest of the public had no idea that the Kyuubi had ever been caught on camera, the only descriptions of him was that picture of him and recollections of traumatized witnesses. "How did you manage to get your hands on the video?"

Sighing Mizuki finally looked Sasuke in the eyes and shook his head, "Same way we know there's a snitch, he sent one each to our home addresses when we were first assigned his case."

"Hn. The profile?" He was a lot more concerned about Kyuubi's reckless behavior then he let on. Kami knows what a criminal confidant enough to send in the only damning evidence to prove he is guilty of the crimes and how they are executed will do next. 'His carelessness is something I will have to exploit if I want a chance of catching him.'

"Right," he mumbled while sliding over the white sheet with the list of affiliates on it for Sasuke to read.

**"Gang Affiliations**

**Leaf: Known ally. There is no proof to Kyuubi's membership in this gang, but according to several informants he is well respected by the members.**

**Sand: Known ally. There is no proof of Kyuubi's membership in this gang, but according to several informants he is well respected by the members.**

**Stone: Status unkown. There is no proof of Kyuubi's part in gang related violence, but according to a Stone informant he has murdered several gang members.**

**Waves: Opposing force. There is no proof of Kyuubi's part in gang related violence, but according to several informants he has committed crimes against several gang members.**

**People Affiliations**

**Kitsune: Correspondent. There is no proof of Kyuubi ever contacting this person, but according to several informants he is Kyuubi's right hand man. Full name unknown."**

Sasuke's eyes thinned as he finished the letter, certainly there must have been some mistake. "Is there something wrong Sasuke?"

"No, it's nothing," he mumbled as he gathered up the rest of the papers on Mizuki's desk. "I understand that you wished to go over the profile with me, but I have to leave now." The Uchiha decided to keep this little discovery to himself, can have the other investigators ruining his only chance at a lead.

The older man looked like he was about to say something in protest, but closed his mouth and watched as the teenager swiftly walked out of his office. He knew that Sasuke had found something already. 'Leave it to a kid to show the rest of us up.'

* * *

**(A/N) Well this chapter took longer than I intended it to. I had orignally planned to have one more chapter of school, and I may actually add it later, but I really needed to write something about the gangs to keep my sanity.**

**Just as a warning from here on out, I like for the characters to really devolp romance over time. Also there will be character deaths in time, if you don't like people getting killed, too bad.**

**One last thing, neither Naruto or Sasuke is 'submissive', but as a heads up it's more of a NaruSasu thing. xD**


End file.
